I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft cabin interior arrangement and to storage units intended for such a cabin.
II. Description of Related Art
To attract more passengers, the airline companies are tending to increase the comfort offered to passengers during an airplane trip. In general, this increase in comfort means on the one hand that a larger individual space is reserved for each passenger and on the other hand that the passenger can carry more baggage with him into the aircraft cabin. Travelers often carry a garment such as a jacket, overcoat or similar item with them, and travel seated without it. It is therefore appropriate to provide a storage space, a coat rack for the jackets and other items of the travelers. The airline companies are demanding that the aircraft manufacturers provide a minimal wardrobe space per traveler, especially for business-class and first-class travelers.
In the known aircraft cabins, a wardrobe is therefore provided in addition to the other storage units at one end of the zone of the aircraft designed to accommodate the business-class and/or first-class passengers. This wardrobe is of fairly large size, because it must be able to hold at least one jacket per traveler in the zone in question. The space occupied by this wardrobe is large and makes it necessary to eliminate one half row or even one entire row of seats. In this case, the increase in comfort of the passengers is achieved at the sacrifice of the number of passengers who can travel.